The Forever Family
by WittyWibblyWobbly
Summary: On a seemingly normal school trip to a cabin, Riley encounters a girl who seems to be all alone and in no rush to make friends. As she tries to befriend the girl, she finds that one of her friends already knows who she is, and just like that, the entire gang find themselves diving headfirst into the foster care system. When the 'sister' no one knew returns, who'll bother to help?
1. Chapter 1

Riley walked up to her mother on the pavilion at the cabin on the hill, "Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure honey," Topanga responded.

"Mom," Riley started, "Why do people avoid me?"

"Riley," Topanga consoled, "Who's been avoiding you?"

Riley pointed out a girl as she walked past, "Her. She's been avoiding me the whole time we've been here. Everyone else seems happy and friendly but she's been alone."

Topanga studied the girl. She looked just a little older than Riley and was walking without touching her right foot fully on the floor. She had curly hair and seemed to be ignoring everyone as she walked to her own little corner of the yard and pulled out her phone.

"Ah," Topanga nodded, "See that phone? She's using it to distance herself from everyone around her."

Riley looked at the girl as she walked away, "Why?"

"I don't know," Topanga admitted, "but maybe, just maybe, you could ask her yourself."  
Riley looked to where the girl had been, then walked over to her friends, "I want to make a new friend!"

The group turned to look at her as Maya spoke, "Alright, who're ya thinking of?"

"The girl that's been avoiding me," Riley explained.

"Riley, no one knows who you're talking about," Lucas shook his head.

Riley led her friends over to the parking lot. She saw the girl leaning against a wall on the other end of the lot and pointed to her, "Her! She's been alone this whole trip."

"Oh my god," Lucas breathed, "It's her."

Riley looked to Lucas, and then to the girl. The looked over to the group and raised her hand to wave them over before clutching her chest and falling down. The group immediately rush to the girls aid. She couldn't move and her eyes were twitching.

"What do we do?" Farkle asked, panicked.

Lucas checked for a pulse, then checked for a sign of breathing. He started chest compressions, then stopped when the girls eyes moved. Her hand twitched out towards him.

"I'll call 911," Zay said, pulling out his phone.

Lucas took the girls hand, "You visited the Valley," Lucas started tearing up, "Remember?"

The girl started to cry, "I remember, I remember."

"You told me you were looking for something," Lucas smiled, "Did you find it?"

"N...no," the girl stammered, having trouble talking, "It hurts."

"Hey," Lucas said, "You're not going anywhere, you hear me? You don't get to die today."

"Riley!" Topanga and Cory yelled, seeing the scene and running over, "Are you okay?"

"It's not me, dad, it's her," Riley said, pointing to the girl. Cory took Riley in his arms, and the group looked at Lucas holding the girls hand.

"Lucas?" Maya asked.

"The ambulance is on the way," Zay said.

"Lucas?" the girl asked.

"Melody?" Lucas responded, tears streaming down both of their faces.

"Don't let them take me back," Melody stammered out.

Lucas looked up to Zay, "It's her."

Zay walked over to where Lucas was and kneeled down with him, "Hey Milly girl."

Melody tried to laugh, "Zay."

Zay shook his head, "You've always been a fighter, Mel."

Melody shook her head frantically, "I can't...I-"

"You're not leaving," Zay demanded, "You're not leaving us, Melody."

Topanga kneeled down next to the girl, Zay moving to make room, "Melody, my name is Topanga Matthews, the ambulance is on its way, okay?"

Melody tried her best to nod, "I'm gonna die."

"No," Lucas shook his head.

"How?" Melody asked.

"You wouldn't do that to me!" Lucas yelled.

Maya looked to Riley, and Riley to Maya. They watched as Lucas held Melody's hand, knowing that this was bound to change everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later, Maya, Riley, Farkle, Zay and Lucas sat in the waiting room of the hospital with Cory, Topanga, and now Katy.

Riley looked at Lucas, "You went with her in the ambulance?"

Lucas nodded, "Yep."

"Who is she?" Riley asked. The whole group looked at Lucas, who looked back at Zay.

"I moved here three months before I met any of you," Lucas admitted, looking to Riley, "Back in Texas, my mom was registered as a foster parent. She got her license here and we took in a girl as soon as we arrived."

"Melody," Maya realized.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah. Melody was my sister for three months before she was taken from us."

"Why'd they take her away?" Riley asked.

"Melody has heart problems," Lucas explained, "She went in for surgery and after they just…" Lucas trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

"Melody Rose?" A nurse asked, clipboard in hand.

"That's us," Topanga said, the group standing up with her.

"How is she?" Zay asked.

"She's stable," the nurse nodded, "Are you the current foster family?"

"I'm her old foster brother," Lucas took a step forward.

The nurse gestured her head towards behind her, "She's been asking for you. You have to have an adult come with you-"

"I'll go," Topanga volunteered.

"You got this?" Cory asked.

Topanga nodded, "Yeah."

Riley looked at Lucas, "You got this?'

Lucas looked at Riley, "I think I do."

The nurse looked at Lucas and Topanga, "Follow me, please."

When Lucas and Topanga walked into the room, both of their hearts dropped. Melody was hooked up to IVs, heart monitors, and had a brace around her right ankle.

"Melody," Lucas gasped, walking to join his former sister.

Melody chuckled, "How bad is it?"

"You're gonna live, Melody," Topanga nodded.

Lucas walked up to Melody, "This is where they took you?"

"I've spent my entire life in an out of hospitals," Melody resigned, "I was here for a month before they placed me somewhere else."

"Why didn't they tell us where they took you?" Lucas asked.

"It's easier for them to move me," Melody tried to shrug.

"Did they move you somewhere safe?" Lucas asked.

Melody looked down, and shook her head, "They never do."

Maya and Riley stepped into the doorway.

Melody looked over to them and smiled, "New sisters?"

Lucas smiled, "New friends."

Maya and Riley walked up to the bed.

Melody nodded towards them, "You take care you each other?"

"We do," Maya nodded, "You take care of yourself?"

"I try," Melody smiled.

"Melody, you shouldn't have to," Lucas pointed out.

"That's how it works, Lucas," Melody explained.

"Why?" Lucas asked, agitated.

"Because parents give up children!" Melody exclaimed, propping herself up on her elbow, "Because no one wants a baby with a heart defect and because some houses care more about the check than they care about the kid! You're a great brother, Lucas. You're the only one I've ever had that cared."

Corey walked into the room and stood next to Topanga.

"That's not fair," Riley spoke.

"Riley," Maya started.

"No that's not fair!" Riley exclaimed, "Everyone deserves a family, everyone needs a family."

Melody shook her head, a sad smile on her face, "Not everybody gets one."

Riley looked back to her parents, "Is that true?"

Topanga nodded, "It's true, honey. Some foster kids never find a forever family. They get bounced around from home to home until they age out of the system."

"What's a forever family?" Maya asked.

"It's when you find a family that adopts you," Melody explained, "It doesn't usually happen once you're older. The older you are, the less likely you are to get adopted."

"Why?" Riley asked.

"Families want to watch their kids grow up," Melody resigned, "They want babies or teeny-tots so they can raise them and watch them grow."

"Which means teenagers don't usually get adopted," Topanga finished the play.

"That's awful," Maya sighed.

Melody shook her head, "It's the reality of the situation."

"But, you'll get adopted, right?" Riley asked, hopeful. Melody looked down and swallowed, refusing to be the one to tell her.

"You're giving up?" Lucas asked.

"Hey, you said it, not me," Melody joked.

"Why would you just give up like that?" Riley asked.

Melody looked to Cory and Topanga, "Those are your parents?" Melody asked.

Riley nodded towards them before looking back to Melody, "Yeah. They are."

"You see the way they look at you?" Melody smiled, "To them, you are the most important thing in the universe. They would be willing to walk on fire in order to save you, and you have that. You all have that. You know what I have? A heart that doesn't always work right, bruises and scars from years of a system that is flawed beyond help and a name that wasn't given to me by my parents, but by a nurse. I'm never gonna have what you have, and I'm fine with that."

"How could you be fine with that?" Maya asked.

"Maya-" Riley started.

"No, she's right," Lucas started, "You've wanted a family you're entire life and now you're just gonna give up?"

"Well it beats the Alternative, doesn't it!" Melody shouted, then receding into her bed after realizing what she said.

"You wouldn't," Lucas spoke, awe struck.

"What's the Alternative?" Riley asked.

"Melody, tell me you didn't," Lucas demanded.

"Lucas-" Melody started, eyes closed.

"What's the Alternative?" Riley asked again.

"The Alternative is the ultimate last resort used by foster kids to end the horrors around them," Melody explained, eyes still closed.

"Oh my god," Maya breathed.

Riley looked at Maya, then Melody, "I don't get it."

"Melody, tell me you didn't-" Lucas started again.

"I obviously didn't, Lucas, I tried and failed," Melody spoke slowly.

A woman knocked at the door, "Sorry to interrupt," she said, walking over to Melody.

"Afternoon ," Melody greeted.

" ," Lucas repeated.

looked over to Lucas, "Why , whatever are you doing here?"

"I was there when her heart stopped," Lucas explained, "You might have taken her away, but she's still my sister."

shook her head, "If only, , it'd make this a lot easier," she directed her attention to Melody, "The Vandans are not going to be taking you back, as they don't think they can take proper care of you with your condition."

Melody let out a single chuckle, "I suspected as much."

"And I have no one to take you," Calpurnia continued, "Which means you might have to stay in Juvy."

"Juvy?" Lucas asked, shocked.

"It's where they place you when you don't have a home to go to," Melody explained, "How long until you find a new placement?"

" ," Topanga walked up to the social worker, "May I speak with you outside?"

"And you are?" Calpurnia asked.

"Exactly what you need," She smiled, leading Calpurnia and Cory out of the room.

"Lucas, can't you take her back in?' Riley asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't,' Lucas admitted, "We never renewed our foster license, we don't have one anymore."

"What, so that's it?" Riley asked.

A doctor came into the room, followed by Calpurnia, Topanga, and Cory.

"Melody Rose," the doctor read from the clipboard by the bed, then checked the monitors.

"Kids, can you give us a moment alone?" Cory asked. Maya and Riley headed to the doors, but Lucas stayed behind.

He looked at Cory, "You've got this?"

Cory nodded, "I do." Lucas looked to Melody, smiled, and then walked out of the room with Riley and Maya.

Melody looked at the four adults, "What's going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

Riley, Maya and Lucas sat down on the couch in Riley's living room. Lucas looked to Maya, who looked to Riley, who looked back to Maya, who looked to-

"Alright this is getting us nowhere!" Lucas said.

"Everything'll be fine," Riley confirmed.

"Truth," Lucas demanded.

"We don't know, Lucas," Maya admitted, "No one knows."

Cory and Topanga walked through the doors, Calpurnia walking in behind them.

"Welcome to our home, ," Cory welcomed.

"Kids, this is ," Topanga said.

Calpurnia nodded, "Okay," she said, looking around the room, "Everything looks good so far."

"Looks good for what?" Riley asked.

" is here to inspect our house," Topanga explained.

"Dad?" Riley asked.

"You're mother did a thing," Cory shrugged.

"Momma did a thing?" Riley asked.

Calpurnia walked into another room of the house, followed by Cory.

Topanga sat down next to Riley, "Riley, how do you feel about giving someone else a little hope?"

Lucas's eyes lit up, " , you don't have to-"

"Yes I do," Topanga smiled, "And I want to, I have a feeling she's gonna help us all for the better."

"Mom?" Riley asked.

Topanga smiled, "Honey, we're gonna take in Melody for a little bit, is that okay with you?"

Riley started bouncing up and down from excitement.

Maya rolled her eyes, "Okay, let it out."

"Yay!" Riley yelled.

Topanga laughed, "I'll take that as a yes?"

Lucas smiled, "Thank you, ."

"You know, Lucas," Topanga smiled, "You're welcome over any time."

"Oh, I have a feeling he'll take you up on that," Riley smiled.

"He'd better," Maya smirked, "Melody may currently be on bed rest, but I have a feeling she'd kick his butt."

"Whaa?" Lucas denied, "Psh, never!"

"She kicked your butt didn't she?" Topanga asked.

"Yes," Lucas bowed his head in shame.

"It'll be fine Lucas," Riley assured, "I think your luck's looking up."

Topanga smiled, "I think luck is coming for all of us."

Melody sat in her hospital room, looking out the window. Rain poured down the glass panes as she heard the door open to her left.

"Il mio amore , non mi aspettavo di essere in grado di trovare me in fretta," Melody started, then turned to see who it was that opened the door.

"Expecting someone?" Maya asked, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.

Melody smiled fondly, "I'm hopeful. What brings you here?"

"I want to know if you're worth it," Maya responded.

"What?" Melody asked.

"Matthews and crew think you're worth taking in," Maya explained.

"They're good people," Melody nodded.

"They're trusting," Maya finished, "I'm not."

"So?" Melody inquired.

"So I need to know if you're worth getting close to," Maya reasoned.

Melody leaned back on the pillows, "Your mom or your dad?"

Maya sat a little straighter, "My dad. I was a little girl."

"I was a newborn," Melody spoke seriously, "My parents didn't want me, and with a hole in my heart, a hospital bed wasn't exactly a selling point for prospective parents."

"You got left?" Maya asked.

Melody nodded, "I got left. By my parents and the next family and the next family. I have more scars than I can count and I can tell you how I got each and every one of them."

"You're worth it," Maya evaluated aloud.

Melody shook her head, a sad smile on her face, "I'm not."

"You got left," Maya repeated.

"So let me disappear," Melody responded, "I'm perfectly fine leaving this place again to another home, simply to be swept under a rug."

"But why?" Maya asked, "Don't you want more for yourself?"

"There isn't more for people like me!" Melody exclaimed, "People like me get a hospital bed and a hole in their heart, we get swept under a rug and pushed away and we hope that one day someone will come along and love us. Then you lose hope and you realize that this room, right here, is all we'll ever have. Until the next one. And the next one."

"Melody," Maya breathed.

"Maya, one day I'll leave here in a body bag," Melody said, looking Maya straight on, "Don't let them get close to me, don't you dare let them get hurt like that."

Maya paused, thinking, "You know what? I'm gonna do you one better." Maya walked out of the room without another word, reentering with Riley and Lucas, the three of them standing by the bed.

"You two were listening?" Melody swallowed.

"We were," Riley nodded.

"Melody, you need to let them take you in," Lucas reasoned.

"Why?" Melody asked, "What could possibly be gained from-"

"Time," Lucas spoke, "Our birthday's are coming up."

"You two have the same birthday?" Riley asked.

Maya chuckled, "Same day, same year. We both turn sixteen on the fifteenth of October."

"Oh yeah, I forget huckleberry's a year older than us," Maya smiled.

"His nickname is Huckleberry?" Melody giggled.

"And Ranger Rick, and Bucky McBoingBoing, and-" Maya continued.

"My point is," Lucas interrupted, "That this will keep you safe and give you time."

"I'd need more than time, Lucas," Melody shook her head.

"You're right," Lucas said, walking over to the other side of the bed and sitting next to Melody, "Riley's mom's a lawyer and Maya's mom's been looking for another waitress at a cafe."

Melody's eyes lit up, and a smile crept upon her face, "Truth?"

Lucas smiled, "Truth." Melody smiled, laughed, then hugged Lucas.

"What do our moms have to do with this?" Riley asked blindly.

"They agreed to help us," Lucas explained, "I talked to both of them."

"You talked to my mom?" Maya asked.

"He did," Melody smiled.

Lucas smiled back, then turned to Maya, "She's turning 16 in two months."

Maya smiled in realization, "Emancipation?" Melody nodded.

Riley looked at Melody, "What's emancipation?"

"It's my ticket out of the system," Melody laughed, "It's my way out."

Two day's later, Melody and Topanga came home from the hospital.

"Do you mind if I-" Topanga started.

"Sleep?" Melody chuckled, "No, not at all. You took three months worth of classes in two days, you must be tired."

"Thank you," Topanga yawned, walking back to her room. Riley and Auggie walked into the living room.

"Are you Melody?" Auggie asked.

"I am," Melody smiled, "How did you know?"

"Riley told me about you," Auggie remarked.

Melody nodded knowingly, "I see. Are you Auggie?"

Auggie gasped over dramatically, "How did you know?"

"Your mom told me about you," Melody winked.

Riley looked at Auggie, "Can you give Melody and I some time alone, buddy?"

Melody shook her head and chuckled as Auggie left, "That's one adorable brother you've got there."

"Yeah," Riley smiled, "He is. Do you have your stuff?"

"Yep," Melody held up a small knapsack.

"That's it?" Riley asked.

"That's it," Melody nodded. She took a blanket from the top of the couch and spread it out as if the couch were a bed, "See you in the morning?"

Riley nodded, "Yeah, I hope so."

That morning, Maya climbed through Riley window, "Ready for school?"

"Ready for breakfast?" Riley asked.

"I sure am, something smells delicious," Maya spoke, leading Riley to the kitchen. As they entered the hallway, Cory and Topanga stepped into the hallway from their room.

"Morning girls," Topanga greeted, "Somethings smells delicious."

"Wait, who's cooking?" Riley asked. The group paused, the ran to the kitchen. The group peered out into the hallway, and saw an array of breakfast foods sitting on the table, clean dishes laid out and a few clean pans freshly washed in the drying rack. Sitting on the table was a note.

Topanga picked up the note, "Picked up an early shift at coffee house, will stop in after school. Regards, Melody."

Riley laughed, "I like her."

"I like her food," Maya said, sitting down with the group and digging in.

Lucas knocked on the door and came in, "Is she here?"

"She already left," Cory told him, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Oh it's fine," Lucas said, "You don't have to-"

"It's Melody's cooking," Maya said with her mouthful. Lucas ran to the table and sat down on the bench, loading up a plate of food.

"Well that changed your mind," Topanga remarked.

"If Melody's cooked it, I can't refuse," Lucas explained, "She knows her way around a kitchen."

"Who taught her to cook?" Riley asked.

Lucas sat, a puzzled look on his face, "I'm not really sure, I've never asked her. Where is she again?"

"She's at the coffee house," Maya answered.

"She has a work ethic, I'll give her that," Cory remarked.

"She likes busying herself," Lucas explained, "It's one of her coping mechanisms. It's kept her safe, the more she's out of a home."

"Why would being away from home be safe?" Riley asked.

"Honey, you know how our house is a safe place?" Topanga reasoned, "Some houses aren't. Some people in the foster system are bad people, and they do bad things to their foster kids."

"Bad things?" Riley inquired.

"They hurt them, Riley," Maya explained, "They hurt their kids."

"Why would they do that?" Riley asked, "They're just kids!"

"It's a horrible thing, Riley," Cory explained, "Some people do horrible things."

"And on that happy note, it's time for school," Maya cracked. The group followed one another out into the hallway, leaving Topanga to sit at the table and watch as they left.


	4. Chapter 4

"The Emancipation Proclamation!" Cory called out in class, "Farkle?"

"The Emancipation Proclamation was issued by President Lincoln in 1863," Farkle stated, "It declared that all slaves in the southern states were to be freed."

"Very good," Cory continued, "The slaves were considered property to their masters before Lincoln freed them. They didn't have a choice where they could go or what them could do. It was only after the Emancipation Proclamation that they had any say in the matter. How did people treat their slaves? Lucas?"

"They'd beat them, sir," Lucas answered.

"Not all of them, right?" Riley asked, "Some slave owners were nice to their slaves, right?"

"Right Riley," Cory responded, "But-"

"Not enough," Maya finished, "Just because a few slave owners were nice to their slaves doesn't take away that slavery was a bad thing."

"Exactly," Cory nodded, "Slavery was a terrible thing. Slaves were beaten, some of them daily, and they couldn't control anything about their lives. Until the Emancipation Proclamation. Your Assignment-"

"Aw, dangit Matthews, you were doing so well!" Maya complained.

"Is to read chapter twelve in your textbooks. Class dismissed," Cory finished.

Maya gathered up her bags, "Alright slugger, we meeting up with Mel or what?"

"You're using her nickname?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, Mel's cool," Maya justified, "Plus, she's probably got a lot of dirt on you."

"And, there it is," Zay responded.

"She should be around here somewh-" RIley started.

"She's in the music room," Lucas answered, looking at his phone.

"You text Mel, huckleberry?" Maya asked.

"Well I do now," Lucas shrugged. The group started there tread over to the music room, and Farkle went to barge in when Maya held him back.

"Shush!" Maya spoke, "Listen." The group peeked into the room and saw Melody sitting on a stool with a guitar.

Melody strummed a series of chords as she sang, "I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go, when all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone. But all that's dead and gone is passed tonight."

Maya waved for the rest of the group to stay in the hall as she walked into the room and joined in, "Just close your eyes,"

Melody looked to Maya and smiled, "The sun is going down."

The pair looked at each other and harmonized, "You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe...and...sound."

Melody strung a final chord and analyzed Maya, putting away the guitar, "You've got some pipes."

"You too," Maya nodded, "Where'd you learn to sing like that?"

Melody smiled a sad smile, "An old friend."

"What's that?" Maya asked, noticing the smile.

Melody looked at Maya, "Hm?"

"That, that smile, I know that smile," Maya pointed.

"What smile?" Melody lied.

"You know what smile," Maya spoke in a sing-song voice.

"Oh come on, let's go," Melody spoke, "I have a shift at Topanga's and homework to last me a lifetime."

"This chapter is an interesting read, I'll give it that," Maya resigned. The group was all doing their homework at Topanga's, Melody and Katy behind the counter hard at work.

"Whatcha reading about baby girl?" Katy asked.

"We're reading about slavery and the civil war," Riley explained.

"Matthews wanted us to read this chapter in the book and then talk about it in class tomorrow," Farkle followed up.

"Well, he sure knows what he's doing," Katy remarked.

"Most teachers do," Lucas spoke.

"Not in my experience," Melody rebutted, "You guys have a really good school, and there's a lot of good teachers there. Some schools I've gone to have teachers that give you a worksheet and make you teach yourselves."

"That's doesn't sound very effective," Riley remarked.

"It's…not," Melody spoke, pausing and looking out of the doorway, "Would you excuse me for a minute?" She walked out the doorway. Maya looked to her mother, and the two of them followed her. Melody stood next to a young boy who had a can of spray paint in his hand.

"Hand it over. Now," Melody demanded, holding out her hand.

The boy looked like he wanted to run, but he handed over the can reluctantly, "I don't mean no trouble-"

"I know you don't," Melody said, holding the can, "Come inside." Melody lead the boy inside, Maya and Katy following.

"You have a list?" The boy asked.

Melody nodded, grabbing two sharpies from behind the counter and standing next to him. She handed him a sharpie, "Always, you?"

The boy nodded, "Never leave home without it."

Melody nodded somberly, pulling up her cardigan and revealing a list of names on the inside of her arm, "Alright then,"

The boy turned over his arm to reveal his list of names, "Turner, Coldige, Worter, Pevense, Karter." Melody started writing the names on her arm.

"Melody, what are you doing?" Katy asked.

"Name swap," Melody answered, focusing on her writing, "You write the names of abusive homes on your arm so you never get placed there again. We're swapping to add to the list."

"You're turn," the boy said.

"Evans, Carner, Lutter, Branson, Wanop, Nelrie, Gorner, Dranson, Janelo, Neppelier, Norman, Loggon, Holloper, Frogger, Drewnick, VanDan," Melody rattled off.

"Who've you swapped with?" the boy asked.

"I have one name that I didn't stay with," Melody admitted, "Hey, who were you tagging for?"

"My brother," the boy sheepishly admitted.

Melody nodded, then grabbed a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Here," she said, "Write the tag and leave his name and description. I'll make sure it gets to him."

"You're sure?" The boy asked, writing down the information she had asked for.

"Orphan's promise," Melody raised her hand in the air.

The boy nodded, then handed the sharpie and paper back to her, "Thank you."

"Of course," Melody spoke, "But if you actually tag the place, I'm gonna have to talk to your worker."

The boy nodded frantically, "Understood, mam."

Melody smiled, "Alright, scram slugger." The boy left the diner, barely acknowledging the rest of the group.

"Melody?" Riley asked.

Melody looked to him, "Yes?"

"You did good," Riley smiled.

Melody smiled back, "I try. We have to protect each other, especially when no one else will." Melody returned to work, Katy following close behind.

Maya sat back down with the group, "Wow."

"Wow?" Lucas asked.

"That was a lot of names, Lucas," Maya explained.

"I know," Lucas responded, "She's told me a little of what's happened, she's always had that list."

"I'm just glad your last name wasn't on there," Farkle spoke.

Lucas nodded, "I am too."

"How many houses has she stayed in?" Riley asked.

"I don't know," Lucas admitted, "Too many to count."

Katy looked at Melody as the two cleaned mugs, "How many times have you done that?"

"What, name swapped?" Melody asked, "Three times. This is the most names I've gotten from one."

"So most of those names were homes you'd stayed in?" Katy asked, "That's awful."

"Well, that's the system for you," Melody shrugged, "It's okay though, I'm hoping that the VanDan's is the last home I'll have to write of my own."

Katy gave Melody a look, "Adoption?"

Melody laughed, "Hardly, at this point adoption would be a miracle. Emancipation Is more likely."

Katy smiled, looking at Melody, "Maybe a miracle's coming your way."


	5. Chapter 5

Melody ran through the streets of New York, passing a copious amount of people. She looked over her shoulder as she ran, hoping that the person chasing her wasn't close behind. As her attacked closed in,

she ran into someone. She turned to look at him.

"Melody, where are you going?" He asked.

"Sorry sir!" Melody yelled, continuing to run.

"Melody!" A passerby yelled at her, "Stop!"

"I can't," Melody yelled.

"Where are you Melody?" The attacked growled, continuing to pursue her.

Melody stopped running. She turned around, "Where are you?"

The scene around her turned black, and she continued to look around. She looked down at her hands.

"Melody," a woman's voice whispered, "Where are you?"

Melody looked up into the darkness. She took in a shaky breath, "A dream."

"You need to wake up," The voice said soothingly.

"Then help me!" Melody cried out, panicking. Lucid dreaming could be fun, but when combined with a chronic nightmare it was no picnic.

"You know what to do," the voice cooed, slightly menacingly.

Melody sat down, shaking her head in her hands frantically, "I won't do it, I won't!"

"Melody," A male voice said, the boy taking her hands of her ears and crouching down beside her.

Melody looked up, "What are you doing here?"

"You have to wake up Mels," the boy reasoned.

"I can't find you," Melody spoke softly.

The boy smiled, "You will, Mels, but it can't be here."

Melody nodded, letting the boy lead her to stand, "Don't let me go alone,"

"Never," the boy promised.

Melody let the boy put his arms around her as they held on to each other. Melody jumped in the air, then fell. She kept falling and falling as if from a high building. The boy smiled, then twirled Melody in the air. Their hands came apart for a second as the drifted their separate ways.

Melody looked at the boy, a panic attack rushing itself into her lungs, "I-"

With a loud bang in her head, Melody's eyes snapped open. She attempted to regain her composure, grounding herself to the couch around her. She convinced herself to sit up slowly, then drew the blanket closer to her, rocking herself back and forth.

That morning, Maya and Lucas found themselves hanging out with their friends-and Melody-in the hallway. Besides the occasional side conversation here and there, everyone stayed silent.

Melody looked over and spotted someone a ways away, headed towards her, "Lucas, get everyone out of here."

"What?" Lucas asked, thinking she was joking.

"Get everyone out of here, now," Melody spoke sharply, showing the group that she clearly wasn't.

Lucas's expression changed into a poker face, "Come on, lets go."

"What?" Riley asked, "Melody-"

"Riley, leave, now," Melody demanded. Riley stopped, then followed the group to the balcony overlooking the hallway Melody was in. Maya and Lucas stayed behind.

"Melody, what's-" Maya started.

"Rule seven, don't ask questions," Melody recited.

"Melody-" Lucas tried.

"Go!" Melody demanded. Lucas and Maya strode over to the balcony, so they could still see Melody.

"Hey!" The boy yelled, coming towards Melody. He was built, big but not overweight, simply with a lot of muscle. He looked angry, yet their was a slight frown, as if he was also concerned.

"What do you want, Drey?" Melody asked, cold yet aggressive.

"What are you doing here?" Drew demanded aggressively.

"I go here now," Melody said, bracing herself.

"Relocated?" Drew laughed, "Who'd be stupid enough to take in a waste of space like you."

"Buzz off," Melody said, starting to turn around.

Drew grabbed Melody's wrist and spun her around hard. He ignored her wince of protest and continued on his rant, "Get out of my school, darling, or you may find yourself right back in a shallow grave. Tell me, how exactly does antifreeze taste?"

Melodys face hardened, and she ripped her hand from Drew's grip, "In case you haven't noticed, Drewbert, this isn't your joint anymore. How's your girlfriend?"

"Fine," Drew snarled.

"Oh really," Melody snarked back, "Come at me again, and I might just rat you out, git."

In the next second, everything changed. Drew hit Melody down to the ground with a single swing of his open palm. A loud pop could be heard as his hand hit her cheek and jaw, a crash as the momentum slid her into the lockers and onto the ground. Riley tried to yell for help, yell to Melody, yell at all, but found that she couldn't do anything. Lucas tried to run to Melody, his hands in fists, but found himself held back from his old ways by Zay and Farkle. Maya, however, had no one to hold her back. She ran to Melody's side, checking her out for bruises and making sure she was okay after the blast. Melody sat up, using Maya's shoulder to stand. She watched, realizing someone must have yelled for Intervention, and Drew was being led away to the office.

Melody coughed blood into her hand, then looked at Maya, "I'm fine."

"You're not," Maya shook her head feverishly, handing Melodys a tissue, "Who was that guy?"

Melody looked to where Drew had been, wiping the blood from her hand and mouth, "My ex, technically speaking."

"You dated that weasel?" Maya spoke, astounded. Lucas and the crew ran up to Melody.

"Melody," Riley breathed, trying to calm herself down.

"I'll kill him," Lucas spoke.

Melody stared him down, "No."

After a pause, Zay spoke, "Why didn't you fight back?"

"She knows better," Riley jumped to the conclusion.

"Ha!" Zay laughed, "Melody's the best fighter I've ever seen, she can hold it up with the best of them."

Riley looked to Melody, astonished, "You've fought before?"

"Not all of us have a choice," Melody explained, "Fightings saved my life on multiple occasions."

Lucas looked at the blood in Melody's hand, "Melody-"

"Oh, just get me a rag," Melody brushed off. Lucas nodded, then lead away Riley as the two of them went to the nurses to get a cloth.

Zay kneeled down to help Maya help Melody up, "If you want me to, I'll kick his-"

"Don't," Melody interrupted, "He's not worth it."

"You seemed to think he was," Maya countered, seeing as you dated him."

"You dated that guy?" Farkle asked.

Melody tapped her nose twice lightly, "Don't tell Lucas. It was a long time ago-"

"Doesn't change the facts, Mel," Zay stated.

"Which is why no one needs to tell Lucas," Melody continued, "He doesn't need to get in trouble on my behalf."


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas walked up with Riley, handing Melody a rag, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Lucas," Melody reassured, wiping the remaining blood from her hand and mouth, "I've had worse."

Lucas, Riley, Maya, Melody, Zay, and Farkle were all sitting in Riley's living room that afternoon. After the fight, they had decided to simply have a calm afternoon hanging out together.

"I'd hate to imagine it," Lucas passed as a joke.

Melody chuckled, "Doesn't beat what I did you you though."

"You beat huckleberry in a fight?" Maya asked, amused.

"Well-" Lucas started.

"He decided he wanted to try to spar," Melody explained, "Because he didn't think he could get beat by a girl his age."

"You didn't beat me that badly," Lucas tried to defend. Melody nodded sarcastically, then took a quick step close to Lucas, who jumped in the air, flinched, and hid behind Riley.

Zay laughed, "That bad, huh?"

"She's tougher than she looks man," Lucas defended.

"She looks pretty tough," Farkle countered.

"Oh, he knows," Melody smirked.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, sit down, Mel."

"Oh please," Melody punched Lucas in the shoulder, "As if you could order me around."

"Now here's my question," Zay interjected, "Exactly how bad did you lose man?"

"Okay, I didn't 'lose', exactly," Lucas tried to defend, "I just didn't beat up my sister because I love her."

"Hm," Maya nodded, "So she whooped you?"

"Yeah," Lucas admitted.

"How could anyone beat _you_ in a fight, look at you!" Farkle exclaimed.

Melody smiled, "Pressure points and flexibility, that's the main trick."

"Can be talk about something else?" Lucas asked.

"No!" The group spoke in unison.

Riley looked to Melody, "Where'd you learn to spar like that?"

"From an old friend," Melody spoke, smiling wistfully.

"What was that?" Maya asked.

"Hm?" Melody countered.

"That smile, I know that smile," Maya continued, "You told me you learned to sing from 'an old friend' and you had that exact smile!"

"Ooh, I need to hear this!" Farkle spoke, starting to ramble, "Who is-"

"Voglio rompere le ginocchia, Farkle," Melody shot down.

Farkle looked startled, "How'd you know I speak Italian?"

"You speak a lot of things Farkle," Melody leaned into the sofa, "I picked a language and got lucky."

"What'd she say?" Maya asked.

"Nothing!" Farkle spoke quickly.

Maya smiled, "You scare people, I like you."

"Hey, in my world, sometimes it's either scared or be scared," Melody laughed, "Besides, what's not to like?"

" _I see you turn 16 today."_

" _Yes, and I'll be old enough to get emancipated, I can get my GED, get a job."_

" _So you have no permanent place of residence as of today?"_

" _Well, as soon as my petition is granted, there's a studio not far from my school."_

" _You're going to afford an apartment? On what income?"_

" _I have $3,000 in the bank, and I earn some money waiting tables."_

" _Well, who's going to cosign your rental agreement?"_

" _The whole point of getting emancipated is that I won't need it cosigned."_

" _No Landlord is going to rent to a minor. Unfortunately, that's not the only problem here."_

" _I'm sorry, wh-what is going on?"_

" _Okay. I'm going to be very straight with you. I am not granting you emancipation. You have no permanent residence. You filed a fee waiver in order to cover your court costs. Now, you're birth mother still legally has not given up your rights-"_

" _I'm going to be kept on the system due to a legality?"_

" _It is my responsibility to follow the letter of the law. So, unless anyone here has an objection, I'm releasing you back into her temporary custody. This case is dismissed."_

Two months after Melody was denied emancipation, the freshman and sophomore Honors History classes were having an assembly on how home lives affect political stances. While most of the classes sat with one another, Melody chose to sit with Lucas and his friends.

"This is fun," Riley spoke optimistically during a break in the presentation.

Melody scoffed, "Well, fun is certainly a word."

"Oh come on, we get to listen to guest speakers about how the way we grow up can affect our political future," Lucas defended.

"Or sleep while guest speakers talk about...what are they talking about?" Maya joked.

"Alright class...or classes," A sophomore history teacher spoke, "We've heard from a lot of people about home lives, but what we haven't talked a lot about yet is people who have multiple homes throughout their lives. The foster system can be a crazy journey, and we've got a couple of speakers who used to be in the system and know what's it's like to juggle foster homes and school. Please welcome, Sylvia and Jennifer Imai."

The set of twin walked up, each wearing name tags like the speakers before them, "Hello everyone."

Melody peeked up, "Oh my god," she whispered, almost to herself.

"I'm Jen, that's Sylvia, and-"

"You know them?" Maya whispered to Mel as the twins talked. Melody didn't answer, trying not to hyperventilate as some stray tears started running down her face.

"Now when we went into the system, we had no family. Our mother was a single mother and when our younger sister was born, our mother couldn't handle the pressure and put the three of us in foster care," Jen spoke.

"We were four at the time, and our sister was a newborn, so by the time we were School age, things were a bit...tricky," Sylvia smiled, getting a laugh.

Jen smiled at her sister, "But we knew that grades and schoolwork-"

"Were just as important as making sure we all stayed together," Melody spoke at the same time that Jen did.

A student from the freshman section raised his hand, "Where's your sister now?" Sylvia looked to the floor.

Jen smiled sadly, "About five years ago our luck ran out. Our sister had a heart defect, and she was taken into the hospital."

"Somewhere in the paperwork she got transferred to a different social worker," Sylvia continued, "We haven't seen her since."

"One day, we hope we'll come across her again," Jen spoke, "We used to always say to each other-"

"Come morning light we'll all be safe and sound," Jen, Sylvia, and Melody spoke at once, Melody whispering it under her breath. As the assembly drew to a close, walked up to the twins, Maya and Riley's following him.

"That was quite inspiring ladies," Mr. Matthews spoke.

"Thank you, Sir Matthews," Jen responded.

"Hey, what was your sister's name?" Maya asked out of the blue.

Sylvia blinked, "What?"

"The sister you lost, what was her name?" Maya clarified.

"Melody," Jen spoke up, "Melody Rose."

Mr. Matthews looked at Maya and Riley, "Girls?"

Riley nodded, "We know dad."

"Where is she?" Mr. Matthews asked.

Maya looked around, realizing she must have left, "I don't-"

"Guys," Farkle rushed into the doorway "Something's wrong." As Farkle ran back out of the room, RIley and Maya followed. They entered the nurse's office, watching as Lucas stood next to Melody, who was sitting in a chair.

"I'm fine, everyone calm down," Melody spoke, rolling her eyes.

Riley rushed to Melody's side, "Are you hurt?"

"She passed out," Lucas explained.

" _Almost_ passed out," Melody distinguished, "Big difference."

"And if you hadn't caught yourself on that wall?" Lucas asked.

"Here," a nurse spoke, handing Melody some ibuprofen and a small glass of water, "Take that, then you're free to go."

Melody downed the pills, tossing the paper cup into the trash, "Let's go-"

"Melody," Lucas spoke, grabbing her arm and turning her around to stop her. He paused before continuing, "Talk to them."

Melody stared him down, "They're fine without me, thanks." Melody broke her arm free of Lucas's grip and left the office, leaving the group in her wake.

Maya looked at Lucas, "Is it her heart?"

"I don't know," Lucas admitted, "If she's under a lot of pressure then sometimes it can act up-"

"I think this constitutes a lot of pressure," Maya scoffed, going after Melody.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that afternoon, Melody was working another shift at Topanga's while Lucas sat at the counter working on homework with Zay and Farkle.

"So, is someone going to explain to me why we're sitting on these stools instead of those couches?" Zay asked.

"I'm staying here in case something happens," Lucas explained.

Melody rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, Lucas."

"You're not fine Mel," Lucas accused, "I know how getting close to people shakes you up, and if you have a strong connection with me then what's the connection like with your blood relatives?"

"They're good now," Melody resigned, "Better than they were five years ago."

Lucas shook his head, "That doesn't mean they don't miss _you_." Melody looked at Lucas sadly, almost as if analyzing what he had said. Riley and Maya chose this moment to march in like a prosesional.

"Melody Rose Imai!" Riley exclaimed.

Maya gesture toward her, "You have been chosen!"

Melody chuckled, "For?"

"Well, there's a winter dance this weekend, and you're going, so you'll need a dress," Riley started.

"Who said anything about me going to a dance?" Melody scoffed, wiping down the countertop.

"We did, just now," Maya fake pouted.

"Not me, not ever," Melody fake mocked.

"Melody, since when would you deny yourself a dance?" Lucas blabbed. Melody cast Lucas a look.

"You dance?" Maya giggled.

Melody sighed, "Yes, I happen to enjoy dancing."

"Then it's settled!" Riley smiled, "We're going dress shopping!"

"Riley, I'm working," Melody spoke, "Maybe after my shift."

"Why are you still working here?" Maya asked.

Melody blinked, "What?"

"Your emancipation fell through, and yet you're still working here like it's going to happen," Maya explained, "Why?"

Melody took a moment to compose her thoughts and put on a front, "I'm saving up."

Maya nodded, "Well then, as soon as your shifts done you're coming with us," Maya walked into the back of the store and out of view, "Hey mom!" Mays's voice trailed off as she got further and further away.

"She's persistent, I'll give her that," Melody raised her eyebrows once and shrugged.

"She's trying to help Mel," Lucas resigned.

Maya came out from the back, "It appears your shift has ended early."

Melody gave Maya a look of feigned accusation, "And who would have brought that about?"

"Why I'd never, Melody Rose," Maya faked shock:

Melody let out a chuckle, smiling, "Alright then, what are we waiting for?"

Riley ran her hands through the rack of dresses, pulling one out and holding it up, "What about this one?"

Maya looked over to her, "Go try it on, it might work."

Riley walked up to Maya, "How long has Melody been in that dressing room?"

"Too long!" Melody called out, exiting the dressing room, wearing her normal clothes with a pile of dresses draped over her arm.

"You don't like _any_ of them?" Riley asked.

"Oh, I didn't pick this store for dresses on the rack," Melody explained.

"Need any help ladies?" A store worker asked, walking up to them. He was a teenager, a bit older than Melody.

"Gordon!" Melody greeted.

The teen turned to look at her, "Well if it isn't Melody Rose Imai!"

Melody strode to Gordon, giving him a hug, "It's good to see you Gore."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Gordon returned the hug, then pulled back, "Good home?"

"You can say that again," Melody laughed.

Gordon chuckled, "So what brings you here?"

"Dress shopping!" Riley explained.

Gordon looked to Maya and Riley, "New sisters?"

"New friends," Melody explained, then got down to business, "Gordon, I need you to get something for me out of the vault."

"What's the occasion?" Gordon asked.

"School dance," Melody informed, "Get something that will go with the boots."

Gordon nodded, "You do love those boots." As Gordon walked away, Maya and Riley stepped in front of Melody.

"Who's that?" Riley asked.

"Who, Gordon?" Melody brushed off, "He's an old friend, he's gotten plenty of my people off the wrong track. Keeps the vault in the back."

"The vault?" Maya asked.

Gordon walked back up to Melody with a black garment bag, "Are you sure this is all you want?"

"I'd rather not empty my unit," Melody nodded, "I'll return them after the weekends up."

"Well in that case," Gordon smiled, handing the garment bag to her, "Welcome back, Melody."

Melody smiled at Gordon, checking the contents of the bag, "This was in my vault?"

Gordon shook his head, "It was in Jen's."

Melody looked at Gordon, "They didn't empty their units?"

"They haven't been around, you know that," Gordon explained, "If they had, I would've gotten you in here as soon as it happened."

"Makes sense," Melody shrugged, "I'll return the bag next week."

"Wait," Gordon grabbed Melody's arm to stop her from leaving, "There's something you need to know."

Melody looked into Gordon's eyes, trying to find what he was about to say, "What?"

"You're sisters are in town," Gordon started, "They spoke at a school yesterday about the foster system."

Melody sighed, "Gordon I know that-"

"They lied to the school about their last name," Gordon blurted.

Melody blinked, "What?

"They came into the shop to pick up a bracelet," Gordon explained, pulling a pad of paper and a pen and writing something down, "But the name on their credit card wasn't Imai," Gordon pulled off the top sheet of paper and handed it to Melody, "I looked them up, they're a bit more famous than you'd expect."

"Soska?" Melody read off of the sheet.

Maya perked up instantly, "I knew they looked familiar!"

"What's a Soska?" Riley asked.

"Not what, who. They make horror films," Maya explained, excited, "You're related to the Soska Sisters?"

"Why would they lie to the school?" Melody asked Gordon, ignoring the girls.

"Probably to avoid the media attention," Gordon shrugged, "They're staying for a couple of days,

Melody nodded towards Gordon, "I'm assuming you've already done something I'm going to make you regret?"

Gordon smiled, "Not yet. I'll leave that to your friends here."

"Already on it," Maya spoke, doing something on her phone.

"Maya Penelope Hart, don't you dare," Melody shot Maya daggers with her eyes.

"Oh we're playing the full name game now, are we?" Maya sassed,

Melody raised an eyebrow, her face poised to kill, "And?"

Gordon winced, "You really are like your sisters."

Melody turned her look towards Gordon, "Excuse me?"

"Nevermind!" Gordon raised his hands in surrender.

"Precisely," Melody sneered, then leaving the store, leaving the girls behind. Maya and Riley looked to one another, then followed Melody out of the store and out onto the snow covered sidewalk.

Still significantly behind Melody, Maya turned to look at Riley, "What are we gonna do?"

"I have hope," Riley spoke, optimistic.

"Hope?" Maya spoke, incredulous, "How could you possibly have hope?"

"Because of that," Riley spoke, stopping and pointing to a park bench. The girls had ended up in the middle of central park, where the twins sat on a park bench. Melody stood five feet in front of Maya and Riley, just a bit a ways away from the bench, staring at her sisters. Sylvia and Jen were talking when Sylvia glanced at Melody. She did a small double take before taping her twin on the arm. Jen turned around, her eyes widening when she saw her sister. The twins stood slowly, taking a step forward. Melody looked from sister to sister, tears running down her face as she herself stepped forward. Sylvia ran towards Melody and wrapped her in a warm, tear-filled hug. Melody accepted the hug herself, breaking down in tears. Sylvia turned to look at Jen, who was still standing in front of the bench. Jen paused. She took slow steps forward towards Melody and placed her hand on her face. Melody held in an unconscious breath. Jen smiled, wrapping her sister in a hug. Soon, the three were hugging one another and crying in a peaceful moment of sadness.

Maya looked at Riley, "How'd you know?"

"I have faith in love," Riley explained, "And if one thing's for certain, these three love each other."


	8. Chapter 8

Maya and Riley entered the living room to the sight of Corey and Topanga.

"Where have you two been? We've been worried sick," Topanga scolded.

"We had to pick something up," Riley smiled. Melody walked through the doors, Jen on one side of her and Sylvia on the other.

Topanga looked to the twins, "Why hello."

Sylvia smiled, then looked at Melody, "This is the foster mom?"

"Yeah, this is her," Melody smiled back.

"Melody, who's this?" Topanga asked.

"Mom," Riley started, "These are Melody's sisters."

Topanga looked at the girls, "Foster?"

"Biological," Jen spoke.

"You never told us you had sisters," Topanga commented.

"As far as I knew, I might not've anymore," Melody nodded to herself.

Sylvia put her arm around Melody, "You always will have us, Mel-Rose. Always."

"Aw, look at the family!" Maya cheered.

"Maya Penelope Hart," Melody mockingly warned.

"It's not fair if I don't know your full name!" Maya complained.

Jen smiled, "Her full name?"

"Oh no," Melody whined, walking into the room and standing in front of the couch.

"Melody," Sylvia drew out, stepping to one side of Melody.

"Please stop," Melody requested.

"Rose," Jen stepped around to Melody on the other side.

"Oh they're doing this," Riley remarked.

"Aldabella," Sylvia continued.

"Quorra," Jen smirked.

"How many names do you have?" Corey questioned.

"Francesca!" Sylvia shouted.

"Ginerva!" Jen exclaimed.

"Imai!" Both twins yelled, wrapping Melody in a hug from both sides and tackling her to the couch.

Melody laughed for the first time in front of the Matthews, "Ugh, I can't take you two anywhere!"

As the three girls laughed on the couch, Corey looked to Riley and Maya, "How'd you find them?"

"Logically and with lots of preparation," Maya lied.

Corey nodded, "You found them by chance, didn't you."

"Oh completely," Maya admitted.

Jen stood up and shook Topanga's hand, "I'm Jennifer Soska."

"And I'm Sylvia Soska," Sylvia stood and walked next to Jen.

Corey looked to the twins, "You lied to the school?"

"We didn't want media attention," Sylvia shrugged.

"Why does Soska sound familiar?" Topanga asked.

"They're director-actor-hollywood people," Riley rattled off.

Sylvia smiled, "You know our work?"

"Maya does," Riley explained.

"Dead Hooker in a Trunk, See No Evil Two, American Mary-" Maya listed.

"That's the one! I loved that movie," Topanga exclaimed.

"You watch horror films?" Riley asked.

"On occasion," Topanga shrugged.

"Well thank you for the flattery," Jen smiled, "Melody told us about you on the way here, what you did was very kind of you."

"You took care of her when we couldn't, we're very thankful for that," Sylvia continued.

"She's a lovely girl," Topanga nodded, "And from what I hear, it's not because of a foster family."

"So, what happens now?" Maya asked.

"Now, you go to bed," Topanga smiled, "You all have school in the morning."

Riley and Maya groaned, "Ma!"

"Bed, go!" Topanga chuckled. She watched as Riley and Maya walked back to Riley's room.

Corey stepped forward to be next to Topanga, "The two of you are welcome to stay the night."

"Oh no, we wouldn't want to impose," Jen reassured.

"Are you kidding? You're Melody's family, you're never imposing here," Topanga countered.

"Well…" Sylvia trailed off.

"Oh come on, am I gonna have to beg you two to stay?" Melody questioned, "I'm staying in the guest room, and there's plenty of room in the bed, it's huge! Plus, we can set up blankets on the floor if we need to. So?" Sylvia looked at Jen, giving her puppy-dog eyes.

Jen smiled, rolling her eyes, "Alright, we can stay."

Melody smiled, grabbing her sisters hands and leading them to her room, "You guys are gonna love it, there's actual blankets and pillows…" Melody's voice trailed off as the girls went down the hallway.

Corey looked at Topanga, "What happens now?"

Topanga smiled at her husband, "Now we sleep."

Topanga's alarm woke her up the next morning. As she entered the hallway, dressed and ready to go, Jen exited the room across the hall.

"Good morning," Topanga greeted.

"Hey, good morning," Jen chuckled.

Topanga spoke, "First one up?"  
"I strongly doubt that," Jen responded, tapping her ear. Topanga listened, hearing the faint sounds of Melody and Sylvia talking from the kitchen.

"You don't miss a beat, do you?" Topanga complimented.

Jen smirked, "They love to cook, our mother taught Sylvia how to cook and Sylvia taught Melody."

"But not you?" Topanga asked.

"Not me," Jen explained, "Although I'm good at it, it's still not really my thing. Sylvia and Melody, they have a knack for bringing people together, and one of the ways they do that is through food."

Topanga smiled at the sound of Sylvia and Melody giggling and laughing in the kitchen, "Should we going them?"

Jen nodded, "Even with Melody's help, I still wouldn't want Sylvia to accidentally burn down your kitchen." Topanga nodded, walking to the kitchen with Jen. The two entered the kitchen to the sight of a table full of breakfast foods, and Melody and Sylvia, washing dishes while occasionally flicking water at one another.

"Sylvia, hör auf!" Melody laughed.

"Warum machst du mich nicht?" Sylvia smiled.

Jen let out a chuckle, "Nun, guten Morgen, ihr zwei. Hast Du gut geschlafen?" The sisters turned to look at Jen and Topanga.

Melody grinned, "Wir hatten einen sehr guten Schlaf! Sylvia und ich beschlossen, das Frühstück heute Morgen, wir haben sogar Französisch Toast!"

Sylvia gave Melody a short noogie, "Hör auf zu plappern, Kleine."

Topanga looked to the sisters, smiling, "What language is that?"

"It's German," Melody smiled back, "Sylvia and Jen taught me how to speak it."

"And in German that is," Jen challenged.

"Es ist deutsch, Sylvia und Jen haben mich gelehrt, wie man Deutsch spricht," Melody rattled off.

"Someone's been practicing," Sylvia noted.

Melody gave a sad smile, "It made me feel closer to you guys, even when I didn't know where you were."

"That's never happening again," Jen assured. Melody nodded, then tapped Sylvia on the shoulder before returning to the fridge to get a glass of water.

Sylvia stepped closer so she could have a private conversation with Jen and Topanga, " , you're a lawyer, yes?"

Topanga nodded, "Yes."

"Pretty good too, from what I hear," Sylvia followed up.

"That's what they tell me," Topanga chuckled, "What do you need a lawyer for?"

"We think we can get Melody out of the system," Jen smiled, "Since we're her blood relatives, we're legally responsible for her. The only thing separating us is the botched paperwork."

"And if there happened to be a lawyer we could count on, we think we can get it done within two weeks," Sylvia added.

"Two weeks?" Topanga questioned, "If it was any other situation, I'd say you were crazy."

"But?" Jen asked.

Topanga nodded, slowly processing and realizing the points the girls were making, "But since you're both blood relatives with solid incomes and housing, it shouldn't be a problem. It's all paperwork, really."

"Yes! I told you she could do it!" Sylvia rubbed in Jens face.

Jen smiled and rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, what else is new?"

"Does Melody know about this?" Topanga asked.

"We wanted to make sure it could happen first," Sylvia explained, "We didn't want to let her down again."

"Now all that's left to do is get her friends together, explain the situation to them, and then ask her," Jen followed around.

Topanga blinked, smiling, "That's quite the gesture."

Sylvia looked to her youngest sister, "She's worth it." As Jen and Sylvia joined Melody by the fridge, Maya, Riley, and Corey walked in through the hallway.

"I never get tired of this," Maya sighed happily, sitting down at the breakfast table.

"I don't think I'm gonna get tired of that," Riley said, nodding her head towards the sisters.

Melody walked to sit at the table, Jen on her one side and Sylvia on her left, "Maya, how excited is she acting?"

"She's insane," Maya remarked, pausing slightly, "but she's right. You three are kind of adorable."

"Yeah speaking of things that are adorable," Jen turned to Melody, "Did you take a dress out of my unit?"

"It matched the boots!" Melody defended.

Sylvia chuckled, "Don't be defensive, we're actually glad. We've got a movie release tonight, we want you to come."

Melody looked from sister to sister, "As a guest?"

"As a sister," Jen spoke, "You're letting us into our world, we want to let you into ours."

"Are you sure about this?" Melody asked, smiling.

Sylvia nodded, "We're sure. And hey, you can bring your friends if you want."

"Can I go!?" Riley asked excitedly.

"No," Maya shut down.

"What, why not?" Riley asked.

"It's a horror film called 'Don't Blink'," Maya informed.

"So?" Riley asked.

Maya smiled mischievously, "Don't blink Riley." Riley let out a small, scared squeal.

"So not her, then," Jen joked, "So?"

"Maya and Lucas, probably," Melody reasoned, "They'll enjoy it the most. But, for the record, I'll still be spending most of my time with the two of you."

"Well who else would be posing with on the red carpet?" Sylvia asked as if it was obvious.

Melody choked on her drink. She set the cup down, "Entschuldigen Sie?"

"Wir wollen der Welt zeigen, was sie vermisst haben," Jen soothed, "Wir wollen, dass alle wissen, dass Sie unsere sind."

"Mom, what are they doing?" Riley asked.

"Riley, Melody and her sisters speak German," Topanga explained.

"What'd you guys say?" Maya asked.

Sylvia smiled, "That you three need to get ready for school."

Maya smiled knowingly, "That's not what you said."

"It's still true," Melody said, "Besides, I have a feeling the days to come are going to be something to remember."


	9. Chapter 9

"So, what's everyone doing this weekend?" Riley asked her friends as they entered the classroom.

"Smackle and I are going to the dance tonight," Farkle shared.

"Aw, you guys have fun!" Maya spoke.

"Riley and I are too," Lucas added.

"No we're not," Riley smiled, "You've got something more important to do."

Maya pulled out the tickets to the premiere, "You, Zay and I are going to the premiere of Don't Blink."

Zay took the tickets and examined them, "You're kidding!"

"Maya how did heck did you get tickets to that?" Lucas asked.

"I even had trouble getting tickets to that," Sara remarked from the side.

The group turned to look at Sara as Maya spoke, "Your dad's a director!"

"Only the top people of hollywood or the richest of horror buffs are able to go, it's supposed to be the best horror movie this century will ever see," Sara shrugged.

"Maya, how did you get these tickets?" Lucas asked.

"She didn't get them, I did," Melody smirked from the doorway, "And we've got to get going, with the tickets is an all-star treatment."

"Melody, you did this?" Zay asked.

"Oh, not me," Melody rebuted, "Just the same people Sara covered for from the assembly Monday."

Riley turned to Sara, "You knew who the twins were?

"Of course she did, her dad's a director," Maya realized, "Why?"

"He want's to co-direct with them," Sara explained, "I recognized them, but I figured it couldn't hurt to keep quiet."

"You're right," Melody spoke, "You'd know them anywhere you saw them, right?"

Sara nodded, "Of course."

Melody nodded, then walked over to where Sara was standing. She stood directly in front of Sara, "Look at me."

Sara studied Melody's face for a moment, eye's widening slowly, "You're-"

"Yep," Melody answered, rapid-fire.

"They found you," Sara smiled.

Riley chuckled happily from the sides, "I helped with that."

"You followed me into a park," Melody remarked.

"Techincially, helping," Riley spun off.

Melody chuckled, "Whatever you say."

Lucas looked at Melody, "Melody, what's going on?"

Melody looked at Lucas, "There's something I never told you."

Maya looked at Melody, "You didn't tell him?"

"How could I?" Melody asked, "As far as I knew, Jen and Sylvia were long gone. Two years later, am I just supposed to tell my foster brother who I used to know?"

"Who did you used to know?" Lucas asked, geniunely interested and confused.

"How much longer do we have to wait for the dramatic reveal?" Jen asked from outside the room. Jen and Sylvia stepped into the doorway, walking into the room and standing next to desk.

"Who are you?" Smackle asked.

"Guys," Melody spoke, moving to stand by her sisters next to the desk, "Meet my family."

There was a pause, as the group all looked over Jen and Sylvia.

Zay slowly started to smile, "You have sisters?"

Melody gave Zay a look, "Yes…"

"Oh thank god!" Lucas exclaimed, "I was worried I never would be able to get dirt on you!"

"Oh god," Melody put her head in her hand.

"Hey, what's her full name?" Zay asked.

"Don't-" Melody started.

"Melody Rose Aldabella Quorra Francesa Ginerva Imai," Sylvia and Jen spoke at the same time.

"Schwestern!" Melody exclaimed.

Sylvia and Jen looked at Melody, speaking at the same time, "Er fragte uns!"

"German?" Farkle asked, "You speak German?"  
"It's a long story, and we've got to get going, so-" Melody started.

"So let's get going, shall we?" Sylvia finished the play. Melody smiled as she looked at her.

"Well then, who's gonna stop us?" Zay smirked.

Corey walked into the room with a bagel in his hand. He did a double take as he looked at Melody, the twins, and the tickets in Zay's hand, "I was gone for five minutes!"

"Oh come on, dad," Riley rolled her eyes.

Corey sighed, "Alright fine, go have fun."

Melody bustled about around the dressing room. As she skipped from one end to the other, she sat next to Sylvia at the makeup counter.

Sylvia smiled, "Enjoying yourself?"

"How could I not be?" Melody laughed.

"You're just as hard to get into a makeup chair as your sisters," One of the makeup artists complained.

"Sorry Lee-ann, I'm just really excited," Melody apologized. Jen walked through, stealthily trying to hide behind Maya, Lucas and Zay.

Lee-ann grabbed Jen's arm through the group and spun her into the chair next to Melody, "Nice try, Jenny."

Jen sighed, "Nice try kids."

"Wait, do we have to go through all this?" Lucas asked.

"Not if you don't want to, you three don't have to walk the carpet," Lee-ann remarked, "You can wait in the chairs over there."

"You ready for this, huckleberry?" Maya asked.

Sylvia tried to hide her chuckle, "Sein Spitzname ist Heidelbeere?"

"Meh, nah genug." Melody shrugged.

"What are you people saying?" Maya asked as she and her friends sat in the chairs.

"Oh, so many things," Melody answered.

"Also, sind Sie aufgeregt, um den roten Teppich zu gehen?" Jen smiled.

"Nervös wäre ein besseres Wort, beschreibe es, ich kann kaum noch sitzen!" Melody responded.

Sylvia nodded, "Ich habe bemerkt. Nun, wie wir diskutierten-"

"How are you feeling about all of this?" Maya asked Lucas as the sister discussed their lives.

"About what? Seeing the movie? Knowing Melody's related to the directors?" Lucas asked.

"Knowing Melody has family outside of you, actual blood realitives," Maya specified.

Lucas nodded, "It's weird, I didn't ever imagine her having realitives."

"And now that she does?" Zay asked.

"It makes perfect sense," Lucas followed up, "She's a brilliant, strong person, she didn't get that from her foster families. She got that from them."

"It explains how she learned to cook, how she learned to sing," Zay listed.

"How she learned to fight," Maya spoke, looking at Lucas.

Lucas sighed, "We're never gonna let that go, are we?"

"Never," Zay and Maya said at the same time. The group turned to look at the sisters.

"Das dauert viel zu lange," Melody groaned.

"Wir werden bald fertig, Kleine," Sylvia reassured.

Melody crossed her arms, looking quite like her sisters, "Beweise es."

"Lee-ann, how much longer?" Jen asked, "Little one is impatient."

"Half an hour more, girls," Lee-ann answered.

"See?" Sylvia crossed her arms and smiled at Melody.

Melody rose her chin at Sylvia, "Ich hätte Recht gehabt."

"Aber du warst es nicht," Sylvia cooed.

Maya looked at Lucas, "Are you perfectly fine with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lucas asked.

"Because we're not the only ones that matter to her anymore," Maya explained, "Because you're not the only one that matters to her anymore."

Lucas looked at Melody and studied her. She was talking, laughing, she seemed happier than he had ever seen her. He felt like for the first time, he was seeing the real Melody, the one that wasn't afraid to hide her feelings. And there was one feeling, one major feeling he couldn't overcome.

It confused him.

Maya, Zay and Lucas were waiting outside the theatre to enter. From where they were standing, they could see the red carpet. Actresses and Actors from the film were arriving, one by one, and photographs and interviews were taking place.

"Did you hear? Apparently the twins are bringing their family along to the premire," A woman said to her friends.

"I thought they didn't have a family, they were from the foster system," a member of the group rebuted.

"Remember though, they always said they left someone behind, and they've always been fighting to get their old paperwork along with the paperwork of their sister," a man added in.

"They found her?" the secound member asked.

"Apparently. We're all about to find out," the first woman kept her eyes peeled.

Maya looked at Lucas, "Looks like everyone already knows what's about to go down."

"No one knows what to suspect though," Lucas pointed out. Maya nodded, then turned to look at the red carpet.

"There," Zay pointed, spotting a black limo. The limo rolled up to the red carpet, the driver getting out of the car and opening the door before stepping away from the vechicle. Jen got out first, exiting the car and standing to the right of the door. Sylvia did the same but stood to the left. She put out her hand for Melody to take as she stood on the carpet in between her sisters. The three smiled as they took each others hands by the pinky finger, walking down the red carpet as a solid unit. The twins were wearing matching black floor-length dresses, mirror each other from the acessories to the shoes. Melody, on the other hand, was wearing a black dress that barely came to her knees, with a draping starting in the middle of the skirt and wrapping around the back. She was wearing black, leather, thigh-high stilletos and a necklace with a snowflake and a moon charm on the chain. The sisters moved as one, positioning themselves to be interviewed and photographed with the rest of the cast.

As groups around them gasped, Maya smiled, "She looks-"

"Happy," Lucas smiled, swallowing. Maya looked at him, as if analyzing his face and trying to decipher what on earth he was thinking.

Alexis Simone stood on the red carpet, interviewing the Soskas, "And here we have the very on Soska sisters, you look stunning!"

"Thank you," all three sisters spoke as one and smiled.

"So usually on this red carpet there are only two of you but here we have a third, is this the mysterious third sister?" Alexis asked.

"It is, and although she's never been with us physically on the carpet, she's always been with us in our hearts," Sylvia answered.

"We couldn't be happier that we finally found her, and we wanted to introduce her to our world," Jen continued.

"That's quite the gesture," Alexis nodded, "Are you enjoying yourself, miss…"

"Melody, and yes," Melody answered, "This is all surreal."

"Well, welcome to Hollywood," Alexis smiled.

"Oh no, not this," Melody explained, "I mean, all of the glitz and the glamour is surreal too, but...I never thought I'd see my sisters again. When we were split up no one would ever tell me what happened to them, and I assumed…" Melody trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

Sylvia rubbed Melody's back, "She assumed we were dead, she had no reason to believe otherwise."

"But now we're here," Jen finished, "and we're not going anywhere."

Alexis smiled, "Well that's absolutely beautiful." As Alexis turned to the cameraman, the sisters walked up to actors and actresses from the film, everyone making their introductions.

Maya watched as the scenes unfolded, "She's doing great."

Zay watched as the sisters posed on the carpet, linking arms and putting their hands on their hips, "They're pretty close, aren't they."

Lucas opened his mouth to make a remark, but was cut off when the doors to the theatre opened. Lucas couldn't help but to ponder on how tonight could change everything that had happened in this past four months. As he mentally prepared himself for the worse, he joined the conversation with his friends, putting off the worse for later.


	10. Chapter 10

After Zay and Lucas had been dropped off, the twins, Maya, and Melody all returned to the Matthews residence. Riley, Topanga, and Cory, all sat at the kitchen table. They turned to look at the door as the group entered.

"Hey guys, did you have a good time?" Topanga asked.

"That movie was awesome!" Maya exclaimed, "There was this part where this guy took his eyeball and-"

"La la la la la!" Riley yelled, covering her ears. Noticing that everyone was looking at her, she uncovered her ears, "I would enjoy not having nightmares, thank you."

Melody smiled, then turned to her sisters, "So, what happens now?"

"Well, we're staying in town for a couple of weeks, we've got business in the city," Sylvia started.

Jen nodded, "We'll figure it out, little one." Melody nodded, as if to herself, before hugging each sister and then heading to her room. Sylvia smiled, then sat at the table, gesturing for Jen and Maya to sit with her. Jen and Sylvia sat on the same side as Topanga, while Maya sat next to Riley.

"We have something we'd like to share with you," Sylvia spoke, addressing Maya and RIley.

Riley looked at Maya, then back to Sylvia, "Okay, what's going on?"

"Well, we wanted to run something by you," Sylvia smiled, looking to Jen.

"You guys are a part of Melody's life now, and we wanted to respect that by asking you before anything got finalized," Jen continued.

"Before what got finalized?" Maya asked.

Topanga joined in the conversation, "Girls, Jen and Sylvia have hired me to help get Melody out of the system."

"If we can get the paperwork filled out, she'd technically go into our custody since we're her living blood relatives-" Jen spoke.

"And since that's the case, we're able to get her out of the system-" Sylvia continued.

"Hopefully, within the next two weeks," Jen finished the play.

Riley looked at Topanga, "This is happening?"

Topanga nodded, "This is happening."

"Thanks for the heads up," Maya smiled.

"Let's have a party!" Riley exclaimed.

Corey looked at his daughter from his seat at the head of the table, "What?"

"We could have a surprise party, it'd be fun!" Riley justified.

Jen and Sylvia just smiled, looking at one another. With that look, nothing else needed to be said.

As Riley, Maya, Lucas, Zay, Farkle, and Smackle were hanging out at Topanga's, Melody wiped down the counter.

"So, how was the dance?" Zay asked.

"It was fun, wasn't it Beloved?" Smackle reported.

"That it was, but it would have been more fun if we all had been there," Farkle responded.

"How was the movie?" Smackle asked.

"It was epic! There was this part-" Maya started.

"Stop!" Riley exclaimed.

Maya smiled, "Anyway, it was pretty good. I'm glad we all got to go."

"We were actually planning on seeing it downtown," Farkle remarked.

"You won't be disappointed," Sylvia spoke. entering the cafe with Jen.

Melody perked up, "Schwestern!"

Jen smiled back, "Schwester!"

As Sylvia and Jen sat at the counter where Melody was working, Zay looked out the window. His eyes widened as he stood up, "Melody?"

Melody stepped out from behind the counter, spotting what Zay had seen, "Shi-"

"Melody!" Riley scolded. Melody gave Riley a looked that effectively silenced her.

"Melody-" Zay tried to speak.

"I can't hide you from this forever," Melody admitted as Drew walked into the cafe.

"Well look who's here?" Drew smirked arrogantly.

Melody looked directly at Maya, "Get Riley and Lucas out of here, now."

"What, why just us?" Riley asked.

"Because of all the people here, this would hurt you two the most," Melody justified.

Drew laughed, "You don't want them to see this? Who you really are?"

"What do you want, Drew?" Melody asked slowly.

Drew looked at Melody lovingly, "You."

"Don't you dare," Melody snarled.

"You can't hurt me!" Drew laughed, "And I'd never hurt you."

"You sure about that?" Lucas asked, standing up and standing next to Melody.

"Are you sure you want to defend her?" Drew addressed Lucas, "You don't even know her."

"Lucas, back down," Melody said, not taking her eyes off of Drew.

"Melody-" Lucas started.

"Friar," Melody shut down. Lucas looked at Melody, then sat down.

Drew smirked, "Do I win?"

"Maya-" Melody started.

"I'm on it," Maya spoke, starting to stand and grabbing Rileys arm.

"No, I want to see this," RIley forced Maya to sit back down, "I need to know."

"What do you really want?" Melody asked.

Drew smiled, "To do this." Drew leaned in for a kiss.

"Stop!" Melody spoke, putting up her arm. After a pause in which Drew leaned back, Melody pointed to the door, "Get out."

"You can't resist me!" Drew spoke, scoffing, "I'm all you will ever have! Look around you, none of these people have any real connection to you. You think they'll be that hospital bed when you die?" Melody looked at Drew, unable to come up with a response.

"You want someone with a connection to her?" Jen asked, her and Sylvia standing on either side of Melody.

"We were there when she was born, when she was immediately hospitalized," Sylvia listed.

"We protected and took care of her from a hospital for the first four years of her life,"" Jen continued.

"We taught her how to fight, how to cook, how to speak German," Sylvia added.

"And she taught us how to care for someone, how to take care of others, how to trust people, Jen smiled, looking at Melody.

"She taught us the meaning of life," Sylvia nodded, "And if that's not a connection, then I don't know what is."

"Even when they weren't with me, they were always there," Melody admitted, "I don't need you to have a healthy relationship, Drew, and our relationship was never healthy to begin with. You hurt me, Drew. What's worse is that I think part of you enjoyed it, you love hurting the people around you and toying with them like puppets!" Melody paused, her previous sentences leaving there mark, "And you know what? I am nobody's puppet. Get out."

Drew paused, sputtered, then laughed, "You can't kick me out, you don't own this place."

"She can do whatever she wants," Maya spoke, herself, Riley, and Lucas moving to stand with Melody, "As long as she has us standing behind her."

"We might not've know her for as long, but we care about her," Zay added, standing with them.

"We recognize a great being when we see one," Farkle started.

"And she's certainly a greater being than you," Smackle finished, as the pair stood with their friends.

"Now we're not gonna ask again," Melody started.

"Get out," Everyone but Drew spoke as one.

"Why won't you help me?" Melody yelled at Drew from a crummy apartment.

"You think I don't help you? I'm all you have!" Drew laughed, slapping Melody hard enough to knock her into a wall.

"I wasn't hit mam, I was running and I tripped and fell face first on a log," Melody lied.

"If you say so," Calpurnia agreed, "I suppose you have no reason to lie."

"I'm leaving!" Drew yelled.

"Fine then, go back to the other woman!" Melody screamed back at him.

"She knows how to respect a man, Drew exclaimed.

"You mean how to keep you happy, or how to dodge a fist?" Melody accused.

"How dare you!" Drew grabbed Melody's shoulders and shook her violently, "I have done nothing but kept you happy, and this is how I am repaid? Respect me!" Drew threw Melody against the wall with a large thud. Melody slammed against the wall before crumpling to the floor like a rag doll. Drew recognized the signs immediately. He grabbed his belongings and ran, leaving the door open. The man from the apartment over entered the room, coming to check on the couple after hearing the commotion. He saw Melody and rushed to her side, immediately calling 911.

Melody woke up in a hospital bed. She surveyed her surroundings, noticing Calpurnia sitting in the chair next to her.

"Well look who's up?" Calpurnia commented, "We've collected your bags from Independent Living, you're being moved to a new home, the Vandan's are available."

Melody listened as Calpurnia continued to go on and on about the changes from Independent Living back into a foster home, but she only noticed on thing. Someone had brought he a bouquet of flowers and put them on her nightstand. She plucked the note from the stand, and opened it. The message she read terrified her, causing a panic attack.

"I'll be back. XX -D"

Melody sat across a kitchen table from the Vandan's.

"Look, no one's ever gonna know. We can say that you lost me on a family walk, that we got separated in a store, anything," Melody convinced.

The mom shrugged. Not caring about the kids became the norm when you had too many to keep track of, "No sweat off my back."

Melody had gone to her vault to collect her cell phone before going on the run to the Valley Cabin Lodge. There was some sort of field trip going on there, so she had the ability of blending in with all of the other high schooler's. She noticed a brunette, only slightly younger than herself, who kept watching her. Suspecting the worse, she pulled out her cell phone and pretended to take a call as to not be disturbed. She took her fake call to the parking lot and leaned against the wall on the far end. She put her phone down, then started to scroll through endless text messages she and Drew had once shared. For a moment she considered going back to him, before immediately recoiling at the fact that she would even consider that. She glanced over to the other end of the lot as she tried to catch her breath when she saw them. The brunette from before, Zay, Lucas and three others were watching her from the other side of the lot. She shakily tried to raise her hand in greeting when everything stopped. She faintly recalled seeing Lucas running towards her before her feet failed beneath her. As her head hit the pavement and her heart skipped more than a beat, she cataloged the experience as possibly the weirdest dream she had ever had. And it was the weirdest dream she ever had, apart from the fact that it was real.


	11. Chapter 11

Melody was sitting in the bay window, Maya and Riley sitting next to her.

"Are you gonna tell us what he did?" Riley asked.

Melody did her best to hold back the tears, "I…"

Lucas came in through the window, sitting next to Melody, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Melody said, reflexively.

"You know, that may be the biggest lie I've ever heard," Lucas remarked. Melody looked up at him as Jen, Sylvia, Corey, and Topanga came in through the door and stood in the doorway.

Melody looked to her sisters, "You told them?"

Sylvia nodded, "We did."

Melody swallowed, "Should I pack my things?"

"Honey, we'd never think less of you," Topanga consoled, "It wasn't your fault."

"What wasn't your fault?" Riley asked, looking to Melody. Melody tried to speak, the words stuck in her throat. As her breath hitched. Jen and Sylvia moved to each sit on one side of Melody. Maya and Riley moved to sit on the bed, Lucas pausing for a moment before joining them.

"Breath, Melodia," Jen cooed.

Melody nodded, holding back her tears, "A couple months after I lost my sisters, I met Drew. He was kind, and funny, and smart. We loved each other."

"Melody-" Maya started.

"But he didn't love me as much as I thought. He-" Melody stammered through her sentences before going into a full on panic attack, tears streaming down her face.

Sylvia wrapped Melody in her arms, "Shh, it's okay, it's okay. He's gone." Sylvia and Jen shared a look as Jen hugged Melody from the other side.

"Schwestern?" Melody asked.

"Yes?" Jen and Sylvia spoke at the same time.

Melody closed her eyes, her voice becoming a whisper, "Don't let go."

The next morning was a quiet day in the Matthews household. When Topanga woke up, she found no breakfast or smiling sisters, but Riley sitting at the kitchen table.

"You're up early," Topanga remarked.

"I wanted to make sure she was okay, she's usually up by now," Riley explained.

"Well, she's had an emotional couple of days," Topanga reasoned, sitting across from her daughter at the table.

"What did Sylvia and Jen tell you?" Riley asked.

Topanga sighed, "You know I can't tell you that, it's not my place."

Maya came through the doorway with Lucas, the pair sitting next to Riley, "We came through the window but no one was there. Why are you up so early?"

"I wanted to be here when she woke up," Riley explained.

Lucas looked at Topanga, "She's not up yet?"

"Sleeping through this is the best thing she can do right now," Jen came into the room, sitting next to Topanga, "Getting her to sleep at all was a feat in itself."

"What happened to her?" Riley asked.

"Riles it's not our place," Maya tried to discourage.

"It's fine, she said I could tell you," Jen admitted.

Topanga looked at Jen, "Are you sure?"

"She doesn't want to hide anymore, she trusts you all with this, she just can't rehash it herself," Jen nodded.

Lucas looked at Jen, "Tell us."

Jen looked back at Lucas, "While she was separated from us, she met Drew. For a while the two were in love and everything was fine," Jen took in a breath, "That's when the relationship went south."

"How far south?" Maya asked.

Jen sighed, "Drew became abusive."

"Oh my god," Riley breathed. Maya put her hand on Riley's arm.

"He would hurt her with his fists and with his words, he convinced her he was the only thing she had left to live for," Jen continued, "It got really bad five months ago, she was in independent living for a while with him when…" Jen trailed off, trying to keep her composure.

"He put her in the hospital," Topanga continued, letting Jen have a break, "After that she got placed with the Vandan's, and when they lost her and we found her, she came to us." There was a silence for a while where no one spoke. Eventually, Sylvia entered the room, Melody practically attached to her hip. Dark circles under her eyes, she kept her gaze on the floor and refused to leave Sylvia's side. Sylvia and Jen shared a short look, their eyes conveying an hour-long conversation within seconds. Sylvia walked into the kitchen, getting a glass of water and handing it to Melody. Melody gave her sister a short, sad smile before sipping the water. She handed the full glass back to Sylvia, who gave Melody a look but took the glass and put it on the counter all the same.

Lucas looked at Jen, whispering so only those at the table could hear him, "We can't let her do this again, you know what happens next."

"I don't plan on letting it get that far," Jen assured.

"What do you mean, what happens next?" Riley asked.

"If Melody puts her walls up again, she'll cut off everyone around her," Jen explained, "She could hurt herself again."

"We can't let that happen," Maya agreed.

"So what do we do?" Topanga asked, genuinely concerned. Lucas looked to Jen, who sighed. Jen stood from the table, walked up to Melody, and took her hand, leading her to the door.

The three sisters reached the door when Jen looked back to her sisters, "It's time." Jen lead her sisters out of the room, leaving Riley, Maya, and Lucas to look at one another. Topanga nodded at them, and the four of them followed the sisters out of the room.

Melody and Sylvia followed Jen into the empty park, Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Topanga close behind.

Jen looked to her youngest sister, "Do you remember when we stay with the Ferdinands? We would take you to this park everyday, and we'd all sit on the swings and talk about absolutely nothing."

"I miss that," Melody spoke softly.

Sylvia nodded, "And after that, you and Jen would play hide and seek while I doodled in a sketchbook."

"Yeah," Melody nodded, remembering, starting to walk through the playground equitment, "And then Jen stole the sketchbook and refused to give it back until you played tag with us."

"And Jen always won," Sylvia chuckled.

"I run fast!" Jen defended.

Sylvia shook her head, then looked towards her sister, "I also remember how you'd run and let the wind lift your hair, you didn't have a single worry, not a care in the world."

"We remember everything, Melodia," Jen nodded, "Everything. And, as much as I wish we could go back in time and protect you from everything we missed, we can't."

"What we can do, is tell you that we're here, and we're not going anywhere," Sylvia pledged.

Melody shook her head, "You can't promise that."

"Actually, she can," Topanga chipped in.

"Melody," Jen smiled, light and hope in her eyes, "We're gonna adopt you."

Melody looked to Sylvia, then Jen, then Lucas. Lucas smiled, giving his sister curt nod. Melody looked to her sisters, "Truth?"

Sylvia laughed, happy tears in her eyes, "Truth!" Melody ran into her sisters arms, letting the pair hug her simoultainously. Riley and Maya looked to one another, both smiling with tears in their eyes. It wasn't everything, it potentially wasn't anything, but it was enough.

It was family.


End file.
